Dreaming of Caroline
by XxPotterDiariesxx
Summary: "WHAT IF KLAUS DREAMS OF CAROLINE FOR COMFORT (like stefan dreamed of elena when he was drowning) #Klaroline" Set after TO 3x22. Klaus dreams of his Caroline while he waits for the cure for his siblings, it's his comfort, it's his moment of calm in the middle of the storm.
1. Happy Caroline

**Hey so I've just seen the originals season finale ... and the first thing I did was go to Twitter to find out about season 4 and I was disappointed to find out that it will be out in JANUARY not the fall but then I saw a tweet by Eils eileenmacsween1 on here as emacsweeny which said "WHAT IF KLAUS DREAMS OF CAROLINE FOR COMFORT (like stefan dreamed of elena when he was drowning) #Klaroline " and I just had to write a fanfic about it so thank you Eils for that. Also this is a story not a one shot but there will be only a few short chapters. Now please start reading and I hope you enjoy the story. Also shoutout to DramaQueenPLL who BETA read some of this and who helped me find a better word for flowed.**

The lust for blood was becoming impossible to ignore. Everyday the same brick wall stood in front of him. At some point he was unable to scream for help, unable to move, unable to listen out in hope to see if anyone will find him or come to his rescue. Despite knowing that Hayley had only just left New Orleans, he still wanted someone to save him, if he could he would laugh at that fact. Only years ago was he the evil original murdering anyone to find his doppelgänger and now he was weak just like Mikael had said. But unlike what Mikael had said, love was not a weakness. Klaus Mikaelson could always love, he just grew to hide it over his thousand years. Anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved, that's what Klaus Mikaelson is ... saved. He grew to find love in his family, Marcel, Hope, Cami even Hayley and especially Caroline. She was the one that set everything in motion. If it wasn't for Caroline he wouldn't have slept with Hayley because he couldn't have her. If it wasn't for Caroline he wouldn't have Hope. If it wasn't for Caroline he would never have admitted his capability to love. Part of him wanted to see her face tearing down those bricks, feeding him a blood bag and taking him far away from here but he knew she wouldn't be here so soon,she wasn't ready, Hayley will be the one to find him in few years. As klaus thought about those words he realised that a few years was a eternity for a child. Hope will be grown up, "Will she even remember me?" he thought. What if it isn't Hayley tearing down those bricks but Hope, all grown up, hopefully strong, beautiful and full of light?

Klaus lost all control of his body, no longer able to even keep his eyes open, sending himself into the palace that is his thoughts and memories.

 _Klaus could hear the bricks falling around him and the sweet taste of blood dripping onto his lips, B+._

 _"Come on Klaus, wake up. Seriously, I didn't come all the way over here to watch you sleep." The blood kept flowing down his throat and into his veins for what seemed like hours._

 _Feeling returned slowly, starting at his toes going all the way to his forehead. The dark, bulging blue veins became less obvious and the dead white left leaving a light pink blush. Both eyes opened at the same time._

 _"Seriously could you at least try to be less creepy."_

 _Her blond hair cascaded down her face, the sun gleaming behind her, framing her like the angel she truly is._

 _"Caroline?"_

 _"Klaus."_

 _She reached out to caress his face before hiding her hand in his hair. Carefully he got up, looking like a blind man seeing everything for the first time._

 _"I'm so sorry, I should have come sooner. I could have got you out of there years ago but I was too selfish." She looked down sheepishly._

 _He lifted up her chin. "It's not your fault love. You're here now and that's what matters."_

 _Using his vampire hearing, he listened to the sounds of the birds tweeting. There was no loud noise of millennials day drinking or partying their lives away. The sun was shining and the blue sky was for once cloudless. Everything was perfect... Too perfect._

 _"This isn't real is it, it's just happening inside my head?"_

 _"Of course it is happening inside your head but why on earth should that mean that it is not real."_

 _"Because Caroline is smart and beautiful but that doesn't mean she'll start quoting Harry Potter." He said, gently holding fake-Caroline's arms in front of her, somehow he couldn't bring himself to hurt even her fake copy._

 _"Why did you imagine me here Klaus?"_

 _"Because love, one day I hope the real you comes and visits me."_

 _Pulling her arms out of his grasp, the Caroline copy starts skipping down the grave yard, shouting as she goes._

 _"She's going to come to you one day you know."_

 _"And how do you know that?" Klaus smirked, hiding his impatience._

 _"Duh, I'm in your head. I've seen all your memories, I have seen the way she looks at you. Girls can tell when another girl is in love. Anyway, bye bye for now Klaus,"_

 _But before she left she turned round one last time, "When did you watch Harry Potter?"_

 _"I'm a thousand years old love, I've had plenty of time."_

 _"Of course, it's easy to forget your like a bajillion years old." Laughing, she disappeared with the rest of scene as it turned into a cloud of smoke._

 _That was the happy Caroline he caught glimpses of as she wondered round the park or singing a song in her car when she thought no one was watching. That was just one part of the Caroline he loved._

 **I hope you like the first chapter, second will be up in the next few days. I also hope that all fellow Potterheads got the Harry Potter quote for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **Laura xoxo**


	2. 3 years in

**Thanks to everyone who has followed,favourited and reviewed. Also thanks to DramaQueenPLL for BETA reading and to emacsweeny for this wonderful idea.**

Chapter 2

3 years in

Klaus was still there, every now and then when he thought he heard something or someone he recognised he used all his might to open his eyes, break free from the dream world and listen but almost every time no one was he heard Vincent discussing matters with his witches but nothing important enough to to waste his energy on. Hayley was still unsuccessful in finding any kind of cure while Klaus stayed there unable to move. But then one day, long after Klaus had stopped counting the days, he heard the voice of an angel and not just any angel, his angel.

"Mom, I thought we were going home."

"We are Lizzie, I just have to say goodbye to someone first." If Klaus could smirk he would have, he would have screamed for help, he would have broken the bricks down and rushed to her... But he couldn't.

"If this your friend we came to visit?"

"No Josie, he's long gone," Klaus could hear the sadness in her voice. Caroline had finally come to New Orleans, to find him and he wasn't there, or at least she thought he wasn't.

They were so close but so far away.

"We are here to say goodbye to my cousin."

"Where is she?"

"She died a few years ago Lizzie, I couldn't go to her funeral so I wanted to finally say goodbye."

"Is that why we have pretty flowers?"

"Yes Josie, she was very pretty you know just like the two of you and very smart. Your Aunt Cami was studying psychology you know."

Klaus would have gasped, Cami and Caroline... Cousins? They were both so strong it seemed obvious now.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"So am I."

"Ok girls, I've got some snacks in the car. If we leave now we'll be home in time for Daddy to read you a bedtime story."

"Yay."

No! No no no no no! Caroline was just going to leave. He could hear her moving further and further away. Using any energy he had left, he order his mouth to move, to allow even a whisper to fall out.

"Caroline."

Silence.

He couldn't hear her moving, there was only silence.

"Mommy?"

"One second girls."

Her heels clicked along the concrete, getting closer and closer until she was standing right outside his grave. The sound her hand made as she placed it on the barricade in front of her echoed around Klaus' grave. He willed himself to move, to speak again or to let her hear his heart beating ... but he couldn't.

"Huh, I could have sworn I heard something, damn my stupid imagination."

Where her hand was printed, she pulled it away before leaving with her heels clicking the entire way.

Internally Klaus was screaming, externally he was just a shell of the person he once was not even able to get a baby vamp to hear him and not just any baby vamp, his baby vamp.

One day Caroline.

When it is safe.

It will be your home too.

 **Thank you everyone for reading please follow, facility and review. Xoxo**

 **Laura**


	3. Fighting temptation

Chapter 3-Fighting temptation

Once agin Klaus felt like her was being ripped away by a white cloud of smoke. It had become a familiar notion but still he wasn't prepared for what was on the other side.

Instead of him going after her, he was on the bench wrapped in his coat outside the grill waiting for the blonde to approach him.

"Klaus."

He groaned, "Caroline"

Her smirked filled her face, "Aren't you happy to see your Caroline?"

"I'm always happy to see you Caroline."

"Then why aren't you smiling?" She asked pouting.

"I know why your here love and I'm not going to do it."

"I don't know what you mean." Slowly she approached him,like a predator waiting for the moment to pounce on her prey.

But before she could he had grabbed her arms tightly by her sides like he had done once before in a similar night in Mystic Falls outside the grill.

"I'm not going to do it!"

She scoffed in his face.

"Really? Then why did you bring me here? Why did you choose me? And why is this like the 3rd time this has happened in the last week alone?" She was a lot braver than the Caroline he knew, and that was saying something.

"Your a reminder to not turn it off as well as a temptation that I know I can fight."

"They why am I no humanity Caroline? You didn't even see her like this and yet here I am."

"I didn't need to see her." He was really getting bored of this Caroline.

"Oh right, you just used your minions to track her," she laughed in his face," she did know they were there, she always does."

"And how do you know that? As you've said before you're just a figment of my imagination."

"Because you know, she's not stupid. You love her and your promised to never return of course she didn't expect you to leave her alone completely, she knows you are always there."

He took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"If I was real you would have almost turned my humanity back on. They could have used you back in Mystic Falls when she did flick the switch."

"But she would hate me once it was back on for breaking my promise. I would have stepped in if she went too far but ever without her humanity she was in control."

"Well as I'm a part of your imagination I have to tell you that you made the right decision but also that if you had gone, she wouldn't have hated you."

"Why do you say that love?"

"Because a part of you knows her, and wishes that it could be true. Shame you never got to find out." She said teasingly.

He growled.

"You can go now, I'm not going to turn off my humanity."

She saluted "Yes sir, you are the boss in this small brain, I though it would be bigger with a thousand years of knowledge but I guess that's not the only small thing-"

"LEAVE!"

"Sorry that was your insecurities speaking."

He didn't reply, he only waited for her to leave.

"Alright, I get the picture. Adios Niklaus, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again very soon." She wiggled her fingers as she waved goodbye, the smirked she entered with was once again clouding her face.

Klaus was glad he had never seen that side of her but he wished he could have helped her.

He was the big bad hybrid, unable to help the one he loved.

 **I hope you liked it. It is the first chapter I've finished in a long time so please review.**

 **-Laura**


End file.
